


coffee, costumes, and confessions

by lizleminem



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Agender Character, Alternate Universe - Bakery, Halloween, M/M, Non-binary character, agender blue sargent, non-binary noah czerny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 06:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5118185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizleminem/pseuds/lizleminem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bell above the door rings just as Gansey is sliding a new batch of cookies onto a plate in the display case, and before Gansey can react in any way Ronan drops his voice and says, “Heads up, hot guy incoming and he’s totally your type, Gansey.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	coffee, costumes, and confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redweathertiger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redweathertiger/gifts).



> this is a super belated birthday present for [sarah](http://archiveofourown.org/users/redweathertiger), who has been super patient with me about finishing this.
> 
> there's background blue/noah because they are my heart and soul, and she loves them as well. and background calla/maura/persephone, because come on, it's basically canon. 
> 
> **super important warning: there's some accidental misgendering. Blue is agender in this, but Gansey, Noah, and Ronan don't know till Blue tells them. So, Gansey is using the wrong pronouns in his head, and Noah refers to them as lady. But all of that stops as soon as the guys are made aware which happens at pretty much the very beginning of the fic.**

The bell above the door rings just as Gansey is sliding a new batch of cookies onto a plate in the display case, and before Gansey can react in any way Ronan drops his voice and says, “Heads up, hot guy incoming and he’s totally your type, Gansey.” 

Gansey’s ready to shoot back a sarcastic comment, but then he looks up and actually sees the guy and gets a little sidetracked. He is completely gorgeous and completely his type. The girl he’s with is pretty as well, and her outfit is definitely interesting, but judging by the skateboard she’s carrying he’s thinking she’s probably more Noah’s type. Which is why he’s not surprised at all to hear Noah greet her in what is unmistakably his flirting voice. 

Gansey knows he should probably talk to the guy if he wants any chance with him at all, but he has no idea what he would even say, so he keeps on spreading out cookies, listening in as best he can from where he is as Noah continues talking to both of them. 

A couple of minutes later, Noah turns toward him and raises his voice saying, “Okay, Gansey, the lady would like a brownie an-”

He gets cut off then by her saying, “Actually, I’m agender. So, not a lady.” 

“Oops,” Noah says. “My bad. I shouldn’t have assumed. Sorry about that. Seriously. I’m non-binary so I definitely get it. What is your name and what are your pronouns?” 

“Blue and they them,” they say. “Yours?” 

Noah points to his name tag which says his name and then under that “he/him,” and then looks up at Blue and grins. “Gansey told everyone who works here to put their pronouns on their name tag after I came out and he started doing all this research. There are only four of us who work here regularly anyway. The three of us and Gansey’s sister who just helps out if we really need it. But it was a good idea. Especially because sometimes I do go through periods where I don’t like these pronouns and want to be referred to by different ones.” He turns back to Gansey then and says, “Okay, Blue would like a brownie and a hot chocolate, and,” he pauses then looking at the guy. 

“Adam,” the guy says, answering Noah’s unasked question. 

“Adam would like a vanilla latte,” Noah says. 

“And you’re not getting it for them because?” 

“Because they are first time customers and I need to get to know them,” Noah says. “Obviously. And I don’t know where Ronan went. So.” 

“I think he went to check on the bread he was baking,” Gansey says, and then he turns to start on Blue and Adam’s drinks. 

He can hear Noah talking to Blue and Adam still and he’s definitely flirting with Blue, who seems pretty receptive to it. Gansey’s happy for him, really he is, he just wishes flirting came that easy for him too. He’s always either too nervous to try at all or he says the wrong thing and messes it all up.

Gansey fixes their drinks, drawing a jack o’lantern with the foam on Adam’s latte, and adding a few cookies to the plate with Blue’s brownie, and then he heads back towards the register where they’re still talking with Noah. 

He reaches them just in time to hear Noah say, “So, we should go skateboarding some time,” to Blue. 

“Sure,” they reply. “But if it’s supposed to be a date you’re definitely going to have to up your game if you want me to agree to a second one.” 

Noah grins, and bounces on the balls of his feet a little as Blue writes down their number and then Gansey passes over Adam and Blue’s order. “The cookies are on the house. First time customer perk.” 

“Thanks,” Adam and Blue say in unison, and then Adam adds, “Really you didn’t have to do that.” 

“It’s no problem. It’s a new recipe I’m trying out anyway so you can tell me how they are.” 

Adam and Blue nod and head for a table and Noah leans back against Gansey dramatically and declares, “I think I’m in love. And if I didn’t know any better I’d say you were too mister ‘These cookies are on the house because I can’t stop looking in your pretty pretty eyes.’” 

“Shut up,” Gansey says, shoving his shoulder lightly. “Go check on Ronan. Make sure he didn’t get lost on the way to the oven.” 

***  
Two days later, Noah arrives at work by flinging open the door to the bakery and Gansey flinches at the crashing noise it makes, messing up the cookie he’s in the middle of frosting. 

“Woops,” Noah says. “My bad. But listen, great news! I have a datefriend.” He rushes behind the counter to where Gansey and Ronan are standing and starts bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet. 

“A what?” Gansey asks. 

“It’s what Blue wants to be called. It’s a gender neutral version of boyfriend or girlfriend. We’re officially dating.” 

“Yeah, Gansey, keep up with the times,” Ronan says, as if he hadn’t been looking just as lost about the term before Noah explained. 

“Oh,” Gansey says. “Is that what they’re going to refer to you as too?” 

“Nah, I don’t mind the term boyfriend,” Noah says, shrugging his shoulders. “At least not at the moment. I don’t know. If I go through another period where he/him pronouns feel weird to me I might change my mind.” 

“Oh, cool,” Gansey says. “Is Blue coming by today?” 

“Yeah, they are. Adam too. Probably in just a few minutes actually. So, you should go ahead and start panicking about what you’re going to say to Adam now.” 

Gansey doesn’t say anything to that, just goes back to frosting his cookie, but he is kind of panicking about what he should say when Adam gets there. They’ve talked a little since they met. The first day they met Adam came back up to the counter before he and Blue left, to thank Gansey again for the cookies and to tell him they were really good. And yesterday, Adam had came by again, by himself that time, just to get some coffee to go and Gansey and he had talked the whole time Gansey was making his drink. 

At about the same time Gansey finishes frosting the cookies and is trying to decide what to do next Blue walks in, alone, and carrying a Starbucks coffee cup. Gansey reacts immediately. “I can’t believe you brought competitor coffee in here,” he sputters. “And Starbucks at that. They’re an abomination to the name of coffee.” 

“Well, it’s not like you would have made me a double chocolate chip frappucino,” Blue says, taking a sip of it. 

“Because no one should drink that ever. It sounds like literally the worst thing to happen to coffee ever.” 

Blue takes another long drink, and then hums happily, “Tasty,” they say, smirking. 

Noah, who had disappeared to the back room to get his apron, comes up behind Gansey then, leaning across the counter toward Blue. “Stop harassing my datefriend.” 

Blue smiles at him, and leans in for a kiss, and Noah happily obliges. Gansey rolls his eyes and looks away, gathering the ingredients to start making some cupcakes. 

They’re still making out a few minutes later when Ronan emerges from the back room with a fresh batch of bread and he groans and says, “Ugh, Gansey, make it stop. Surely this is a health code violation.” 

Noah flips him off and keeps right on kissing Blue without missing a beat, until Ronan shoves his shoulder just hard enough to send him stumbling a few steps away. 

“Oops,” Ronan says, with an innocent expression. 

Noah rolls his eyes, and sticks his tongue out at Ronan but doesn’t go back to making out with Blue. “So, where’s Adam?” Noah asks, and Gansey is extremely thankful for that. He’d been wanting to ask but didn’t want to do anything to make his crush more obvious than it probably already was. 

“Still at work,” Blue says. “He’ll be here soon.” 

“Cool,” Noah says. “So, what do you want?” 

“I’ll take a hot chocolate, and a couple of those cookies, because they look freshly baked.” 

Noah rings them up, only charging them half price, and starts making their order and by the time he’s almost done, the door opens again and Adam walks in. 

“Hey, Gansey,” Noah says, grinning over at him mischievously. “Can you get Adam’s order? I’m busy.” 

Gansey decides not to point out the fact that he’s in the middle of making cupcakes since he knows Noah is doing him a favor and instead heads over to the other side of the counter where the register is. “Hey,” Gansey says. “What can I get for you?” 

“A caramel latte, and a slice of that cinnamon raisin bread. It looks delicious,” Adam says. 

“That’s because I made it,” Ronan chimes in from across the room where he’s wiping down a table. 

Gansey rolls his eye and rings Adam up. He considers only charging him half price, but he doesn’t want to be too transparent. Adam hands over the money, and Gansey moves down the counter to begin making Adam’s order.

“Don’t your glasses get in the way while you’re cooking?” Adam asks, reaching over to tap the frames of them, while Gansey starts on his drink. 

“They do sometimes, yeah, but I wore contacts for a while when I was a teenager, and I didn’t like them much.” 

“It’s because they hurt his hipster cred,” Noah whispers conspiratorially. 

“Shut up,” Gansey says, but there’s a smile on his lips and the words lack any heat. 

He finishes up Adam’s drink and slides him a piece of the bread onto a plate and hands it all over. 

“Thanks,” Adam says, and then to Blue he adds, “Let’s find a table.” 

Blue leans in for one more kiss with Noah and then heads to the back of the shop with Adam. 

***

Gansey’s manning the shop alone when Adam comes in the next day. “Hey," Adam says. “It’s my lunch break so I don’t have a lot of time but I wanted a vanilla latte to go.” 

“Okay, I’ll have it ready for you in just a second” Gansey says, and when Adam starts to get out his money he adds, “Don’t worry about it. It’s on the house.” 

“I don’t know how you manage to make a profit if you always give away this much free stuff,” Adam says. 

“Well,” Gansey says, quietly, like he’s telling a secret. “I don’t give away this much stuff to just anyone.” 

Adam grins at that and it’s a breathtaking sight, and Gansey has to duck his head and starts on Adam’s drink before he says something to embarrass himself. It only takes him a few minutes to make it, but before he hands it over he gets an idea. He picks up the marker he uses to write names on people’s cups when they’re busy and marks out a few choice words on the cup so that it reads “caution: you’re extremely hot” it’s a cheesy thing that he’s seen on the internet before, but he thinks it’s the perfect way for him to flirt. It doesn’t actually involve him speaking so it’s less nerve-racking and if he’s lucky, Adam will be out of the store before he even sees it and Gansey won’t have to see his reaction. 

He hands over the drink then, and gets his wish. Adam smiles at him, and says, “Thank you,” but doesn’t look at the cup until he’s left the shop, if he even looks at it then. 

In retrospect Gansey kind of wishes he’d drawn arrows or something to the words to make them more obvious, but he thinks Adam will probably notice. 

***

A few days later, while Blue is waiting on Gansey to finish the sugary sweet abomination of a drink he’d promised them if they didn’t bring in more Starbucks they say, “Oh hey, you guys should come to the Halloween party our moms are throwing tonight.” 

Blue nods over at Adam while they speak and Ronan chimes in then, “Your moms as in you two are related and have multiple moms or your moms as in your separate moms are friends? I’ve been trying to figure out if you two are related since we first met. Because you look nothing alike, but you act like you are.” 

“We’re siblings but not biologically. He’s my foster brother, has been since we were both five,” Blue explains. “My mom would have adopted him, but we have a pretty non typical household so we could never get permission. A lot of aunts and cousins live with us. And my mom’s two girlfriends. The three of them had been best friends since high school and started dating when I was just a baby so they’ve been together for as long as I can remember.”

“Oh, okay, that’s awesome,” Gansey says. 

“Yeah, so you all should come to the party,” Adam says. “It’s tonight. Starts at nine. Our family lives at 300 Fox Way. There’s a sign out front about psychics because that’s what our family does. Every single girl in the family is a psychic. When Blue was younger and we all thought they were a girl we thought it was weird they weren’t one too, but when they came out as agender it made much more sense.” 

“That’s so cool,” Noah says. “I didn’t know that. I would have come by and gotten my palm read or something.” 

“Well, you can tonight,” Blue says. 

Noah beams at that looking even more like an excited puppy than he usually does. Gansey grins at him fondly and then looks over at Adam who had already been looking at him. “You’re going to come, right?” Adam asks quietly. 

“Yeah,” Gansey grins even wider. “I’ll be there.” 

***  
Gansey pulls up to the party that night with Noah in his passenger seat and Ronan in the backseat and they all pile out of the car. Adam and Blue hadn’t said whether or not it was a costume party, but Noah had insisted Ronan and Gansey dress up as Men in Black so he could go as an alien. Gansey had been worried no one else would be dressed up though so he is very relieved when the first person he sees in the yard is dressed as Mario. 

As soon as they’re through the door Blue swoops in to greet them. They’re dressed as Marceline the Vampire Queen and Noah looks apocalyptic with glee at the sight. “You look amazing,” he says. 

“Thanks, so do you,” Blue says. “All of you do. You two Men in Black don’t have to wipe my memory since I’m a fellow supernatural creature, right?” 

“I guess,” Ronan says, and then he spots a hot guy across the room and adds, “All right. I’m off to talk to him now, but it’s been fun.” 

Gansey and Noah roll their eyes, and Blue doesn’t even react just grabs Noah’s hand and says, “I want you to meet my moms.” And before they get too far away Blue turns back to Gansey and says, “And I think Adam is in there,” pointing to a room to their right. 

Gansey heads in the direction Blue pointed and looks around the room a few times before finally spotting Adam in the back. He's dressed as a generic Hogwarts student. At least Gansey doesn’t think he’s supposed to be anyone in particular. He’s wearing a tie in the Slytherin colors, so Gansey uses that as his in when he approaches saying, “So, you’re a Slytherin?”

“Ah,” Adam says. “Yeah, but not in the douchebag, evil, prejudiced person way. Just in the I have ambition and I’m going to do whatever it takes to accomplish my goals kind of way.” 

“Ah,” Gansey says. “Well, you look great.”

“Thanks,” Adam says. “You, uh, you look incredible. You’re a Man in Black, yeah?” 

“Yeah, Ronan too. Noah’s an alien.” 

“That’s awesome,” Adam says. “Blue and some of our cousins tried to get me in on the group costume they’re all doing but I’m not a big fan of dressing up so I wanted something easy. Blue said that was boring but at least I’m not going to be scraping body paint off myself for hours like Blue will be.” 

“Yeah, Noah too. He was the one who insisted on our group costume and he painted himself green.” 

They’re silent for a moment and then Gansey says, “So, you gonna give me a tour?” 

"Oh, sure,” Adam says, standing up. “This is what Blue always refers to as the phone/sewing/cat room.” He heads for a staircase and says, “And this is the staircase,” as he starts to climb it. 

Gansey follows behind him, and as they reach the top the noise from the party drops off considerably. “Okay, so this is Maura, Calla and Persephone’s room. They’re my and Blue’s moms.” The door is slitted open a little so he pushes it open and lets Gansey peer in. “They’re all downstairs at the party.” The room is a weird mess of cluttered and organized. With the bed neatly made, but clothing and tarot cards and other objects scattered around.

“It’s nice,” Gansey says. 

“Yeah,” Adam pulls the door back shut and moves farther down the hallway. “Okay most of these rooms belong to random aunts or cousins, so they won’t be very interesting to you, but this one is Blue’s.” He knocks, and when there’s no answer, pushes the door open. 

Gansey peeks in and sees a room that definitely suits Blue. There’s sewing stuff and half finished clothes, and arts and crafts supplies everywhere. As well as a collage of leaves on their closet doors and feathers and lace hanging from the ceiling fan. It’s artsy and a little messy and definitely fits Blue to a T. 

“I feel like I could have guessed that was Blue’s even if you hadn’t told me,” Gansey says. 

“Yeah, they’re very creative,” Adam agrees, pulling the door shut and moving to the next one. “Okay, and this was my room before I moved out. Some of my stuff is still in it.” He pushes the door open and steps inside and Gansey follows him in. It’s a pretty plain room, but there are still definite signs of Adam’s personality. There are some books and movies scattered around, and some old car parts. There’s still a bed and it’s unmade, but there’s nothing on the floor, all the clutter is in bookshelves and on dresser tops. 

“I like it,” Gansey says. “Very you. So, does Blue still live here then?” 

“Yeah, I went to college for a four year degree and that was it. I’m trying to start my own mechanic business so I just got a business degree. Blue wants to be an ecologist so they’re in grad school right now. And since that’s so expensive they live here so they don’t have rent on top of that.” 

“Makes sense,” Gansey says, and thinks, not for the first time, about how lucky and blessed he is to never have had to worry about anything like that. He sits down on the bed and says, “So, are you close to being able to start your own business? Because if you need advice I’m your man. I own the bakery so I can tell you all about owning a business. I mean, I don’t know anything about mechanics, but in general I can help you out with stuff.” 

Adam sits down next to him and says, “It’s probably going to be another year or two at least. I’m building up my credit now. So that when I go to the bank to talk about a loan they don’t laugh in my face. But I’ll get there.” 

Gansey thinks about offering the money, it wouldn’t be a problem for him, but then he remembers that as well intentioned as he is when he offers it can make other people uncomfortable. And he gets it. He didn’t always when he was younger, but he knows now it’s just because they don’t want to feel indebted to him, or like he has some kind of power over them. He just still wishes he could help somehow.

“So, tell me more about your life,” Gansey says instead. “I feel like I still don’t know you that well. Where do you work right now? What do you do for fun?” 

“Well, I work for a mechanic in town, and the owner there is actually incredibly supportive of me wanting to open my own place eventually. She’s really great. And for fun, I don’t know. I like watching shitty movies, and hanging out here with Blue and the rest of my family. I go out with other friends too, but we’re pretty low key. We usually just hang out at someone’s house.” 

“Cool,” Gansey says, and then as casually as he can he adds, “So, are you dating anyone then?” 

“Not at the moment, no. Blue tried setting me up with a few guys and girls that they know from school, but nothing ever came of it so I told them to stop trying.” 

“And there’s no one that you have your eye on?” 

“Well, I mean, I didn’t say that,” Adam says, turning his head to grin at Gansey for a second before looking back down. 

“Oh,” Gansey says, looking away from Adam as he feels a twisting in his gut. 

“Okay,” Adam says. “Um, apparently Blue was right. You are really really oblivious so I’m going to say this as explicitly as I can. I’d really like to kiss you right now, and I’m pretty sure you’d like to kiss me too. So that’s a thing we should do.” 

“Oh,” Gansey says, much happier this time, as he turns to grin at Adam. “Yeah, I mean, yeah, that’s something we can do.” 

Adam leans toward him and Gansey meets him halfway, pressing their lips together. It somehow manages to be soft, but urgent at the same time, and good, really really good, and when Gansey finally pulls away it’s only because he needs to catch his breath. Adam grins at him, their faces still close together, and says, “That was nice. I’m really glad we did that, but we should probably go back down to the party. There are some people I’d really like to introduce you to.” 

“Yeah, okay,” Gansey says, pressing in for a quick kiss, but then separating from Adam and getting to his feet, “lead the way.” 

As they walk back down the staircase they run into Blue and Noah sitting towards the bottom of it and Gansey has to stifle a laugh at the fact they’ve gotten each other's body paint all over their faces. Blue has a smudge of green by their nose, down their jawline and all around their lips and Noah is similarly covered in Blue’s grey make up. They’re not making out at the moment, but it’s extremely evident that is how they've spent most of their night together. 

“Looks like you guys have been having fun,” Adam comments, and Blue flips him off, before leaning in towards Noah to kiss him again.   Adam just laughs, and grabs Gansey’s hand, and together they walk down the rest of the stairs, Adam leading him toward the front room once they’re on the bottom floor again. When they get in there, Adam looks around, and eventually seems to spot who he had been looking for. Then he tugs Gansey toward the edge of the room. 

“Maura, hey, this is Gansey. Gansey, this is Maura, my mom. Well, one of them at least.” 

She looks them both over, taking in the sight of their joined hands and says, “Ah, the boy who owns the bakery. I see you’ve had a productive night.”

“It’s really nice to meet you,” Gansey says, letting go of Adam’s hand so he can extend his towards Maura and then shaking Maura’s when she offers it back. 

“It’s nice to meet you too,” she says. “You should come back sometime when the place is less busy, and we can all have dinner together and I’ll give you a reading, if you’d like one.” 

“That’d be fantastic,” Gansey says. “Thank you. I’d really enjoy that.” 

Maura nods, and Adam beams as two other women come up beside Maura.

“This is Calla,” Adam says, pointing to the first one, “And Persephone,” he adds pointing toward the second one. “My other moms. And this is Gansey,” he says, pointing back towards Gansey himself. 

“Nice to meet you,” Gansey says, shaking both their hands in turn and doing his best to commit their names to memory. 

“Nice to meet you too,” they tell him in unison. 

“I think we’re going to go outside now for a bit,” Adam says, lacing his fingers back together with Gansey’s and tugging on Gansey’s hand as he heads for the door. 

Gansey follows willingly, but turns his head to tell Calla, Maura, and Persephone, “Great party. Thank you so much for having me,” before he gets too far away from them for them to hear him. 

Once they’re outside Adam leads him around the back of the house and they settle down on the ground below a giant tree. “This is Blue’s favorite place. I’m not as fond of it as them, but it’s a good place to come when inside the house gets too hectic.” 

Gansey nods, and then he says, “I feel like it must have been so much fun to grow up here. With so many people around, and so much going on all the time. Not to mention the whole house full of psychics thing. That’s incredible. And it must have been great to know that your parents would be supportive when you came out considering they obviously aren’t straight as well.” 

“Yeah, that part was definitely great. Maura is bi, and Calla and Persephone are lesbians. And a lot of the other family members that live with us aren’t straight either so yeah, both Blue and I were totally comfortable when coming out as bi. I take it you didn’t have that security with your own parents. Are you out to them?” 

“I am, yeah, but yeah it wasn’t easy. My sister, Helen, is a lesbian so I’d already seen how they had reacted to that, and they were less than thrilled to say the least. They always thought she’d marry into some respectable family to keep up the family legacy, and I think when she came out they kind of saw that all go up in flames. And when I came out as bi, I think they were kind of hoping it was a phase but I think they’re realizing that it’s not. I know they still love me, and I know that’s more than a lot of LGBT people can say, but I don’t know I wish that it just hadn’t been a big deal at all.” 

“Yeah, I get that,” Adam says. 

“So, what was it like growing up here?” Gansey asks. 

“Pretty incredible, for the most part,” Adam says. “I do love the big family atmosphere. It was nice always having someone around to play with when I was a kid, or someone around to talk to if I needed to. But parts of it sucked sometimes too. It was hard to have any privacy with so many people always around and it kind of sucked being the only ungifted person in a house full of psychics.” 

“I thought Blue wasn’t psychic either.” 

“They’re not, but they amplify other people’s powers so Blue still has something that makes them supernaturally gifted. I have nothing, and I’m fine with that usually, but it kind of gets to me sometimes.” 

‘Ah," Gansey says, but he doesn’t really know what else to add after that. 

“But it’s okay,” Adam says. “Growing up here was way better than growing up with my bio parents would have been. My mom’s okay and I see her sometimes now that she’s left my dad, but my dad was super abusive. I was put into foster care because when I was five he hit me hard enough to put me in the hospital and thankfully the nurses figured out the real reason I was there instead of the lie my dad was feeding them.” 

“Shit,” Gansey says. “I’m so sorry. I’m glad you got out of there when you did.” Adam’s hand is laying in the grass between them and Gansey takes it in his, interlacing their fingers and pulling Adam’s hand up on his knee. 

“Me too,” he says. 

They sit in silence for a little after that. Gansey’s not sure what to say to make things better or if Adam needs him to say anything at all and he doesn’t want to say the wrong thing and fuck everything up or make Adam upset. 

But he ends up not having to say anything at all, because Blue, Noah and Ronan end up emerging from the house then and heading for them. The three of them plop down across from Adam and Gansey on the ground, and when they notice Adam and Gansey’s intertwined fingers identical smirks cover all three of their faces. 

“Stop looking at us like that,” Adam says. “It’s weird. And creepy.” 

The three of them laugh, and Gansey says, “What happened to the guy you were talking to, Ronan?” 

“He was a dud, but that’s okay. Blue says they’ll set me up with someone,” he says, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Fair warning, Blue is terrible at setting people up,” Adam says. 

“Hey, I am excellent. You’re just really picky,” they say, sticking their tongue out at Adam. 

“Okay, sure,” Adam says, his tone disbelieving but playful. 

Blue rolls their eyes, and turns to Noah saying, “Maybe I don’t want to hang out with them after all.” 

“Hey,” Ronan says. “You can not go off and make out and leave me here to third wheel with Dick and Parrish.” 

“Dick?” Blue and Adam ask at the same time. 

Gansey flushes. “My first name is Richard,” he replies. “And Ronan is an asshole.” 

“I’m a fucking delight,” Ronan corrects.

“Yeah, okay,” Noah says, voice dripping with sarcasm, and earning himself a light shove from Ronan. 

“I am,” Ronan insists. 

“Anyway,” Gansey says. “I’ve been wondering, because I always want to ask customers this, but I don’t want to be weird. What made you come into the bakery that first day?” 

Blue snorts, and Adam fidgets, and Gansey says, “What? Tell me.” 

“Honestly,” Blue says. “We thought it would be a laugh. It looked really pretentious, but then we went in and I developed a massive crush on this one,” Blue says, giving Noah a quick peck to get rid of the frown he’d been sporting since Blue had said they thought it’d be a laugh, “And Adam got a huge crush on you. And well, the food and the coffee were actually amazing. Way better than the place that used to be our usual place.” 

Gansey shakes his head, “Well, that was not the answer I was expecting, but I’m really glad you both decided to come in that day.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Adam says, leaning in to give Gansey another kiss. 

“Okay,” Ronan says. “I’m happy for you all, really, but stop being sappy and gross.” 

“Fine,” Gansey says. “We’ll save it for when we’re alone.” 

“Thank you,” Ronan says. “That’s all I ask.”

Gansey shakes his head, and squeezes Adam’s hand harder, leaning his head against Adam’s shoulder and settling more comfortably against the tree. He’s got a feeling they’re all going to be out there till the end of the party and while he wouldn’t mind some alone time with Adam, he’s honestly fine with that.

**Author's Note:**

> i honestly don't know what inspired me to make blue and adam foster siblings. I just thought it would be nice. anyway, you can find me on tumblr [here](http://malieatate.tumblr.com).


End file.
